The present invention relates to a supporting disk for a flywheel of an open-end spinning machine, and in particular to a supporting disk for a flywheel of an open ended spinning machine operating at high rotational velocities.
While such supporting disks are known, they are quite expensive and machining the associated hub ring is expensive as well. Typically, several grooves running along the circumference of the hub ring must be machine-cut on a lathe so that the support ring may be affixed to the hub ring. The machined grooves are subsequently thoroughly degreased and then treated to enable the elastomer polyurethane support ring to be secured to the outer surface and reliably retained there during normal operational use. Therefore, from a standpoint of production engineering, a great deal of time is needed to manufacture conventional supporting disks, because of the machining steps required.
The object of the present invention is to provide a supporting disk of the type mentioned at the outset which is capable of being manufactured in a simpler, faster, and much less expensive manner and which will provide a good rotational symmetry.